


Swan-Knight

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Swans, Tuor - Freeform, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Imrahil reads his nephew an old story of the First Age.It is no coincidence that the story features swans...





	Swan-Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



> The request was for something on Imrahil’s relationship with his nephews after Finduilas died, especially Faramir.  
> This drabble doesn't spell out that Finduilas is dead at this time (although she is meant to be), but shows Imrahil encouraging Faramir in his canonical interest in old histories early on.  
> Also mentioned was a general like for found documents. Not sure whether a story discovered in a book in childhood counts, exactly, but I thought it was a similar theme.

‘ _Now Tuor loved swans_ ,’ read Imrahil. ‘ _He rose therefore to greet the birds and call to them._ ’

Looking up, he saw how raptly Faramir was listening. He smiled and went on reading.

‘ _And as he stepped down from the doors the swans did him reverence, and plucking each a great feather from their wing they proferred them to him, and he took the seven feathers and set them in the crest of his helm._

I was as old as you are now when I first discovered this story. Can you imagine the game I played the next day?’

Faramir nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> The italicized bits are extracts from "Of Tuor and his Coming to Gondolin", in Unfinished Tales.  
> I think Imrahil might have a special interest in Tuor, given the resemblance between the emblems of their houses!
> 
> 100 words in MS Word.


End file.
